particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Luthori Civil War
The Luthori Civil War was the result of a religious dispute over the Faith Act. The Faith Act required that all Luthori citizens register with the state religion. The Christian Democratic Party and its allies believed this to be on assault on the Selucian Catholic Church in Luthori and religious freedom in general. The Nationalist Party of Luthori and the Royal Aristocratic Party believed the state religion to be Christianity and that the Faith Act would not affect the Selucian Catholic Church. The dispute is currently being weighed by the Luthori Courts, but in any case the Christian Democratic Party has refused to end hostilities until the Faith Act is repealed in its entirety. In April of 2578, the Selucian Catholic Party's private military landed in Tinako with 500,000 military advisers in case the Faith Act passed which it did in May of 2578. In May of 2578, the Christian Democratic Party declared civil disobedience to the Faith Act. In June of 2578, the Christian Democratic Party declared Civil War. Upon the announcement, the Christian Federalists of Valruzia, and Supporters of Science in Design sided with the Christian Democratic Party. Shortly thereafter, Luthori troops loyal to the Kennedy family (roughly 20% of the military) sacked Randamar and begin working to take over the entire region of Tinako. Sack of Randamar June-July 2578 The sack of Randamar by Egalitarian forces was quick and relatively painless. The city historically favored the Luthori Tory Party and the Christian Democratic Party. Some citizens celebrated in the streets and Egalitarian troops went through the city streets. Utagia Invasion In October of 2578, Federalist forces invaded Utagia and struck Adlerberg, a city close to the Orange border. The city of Oalapo had been surrounded but Federalist forces were reluctant to engage Prince Gustavus royal guards. The Egalitarians have cut off supply routes and commercial pathways to the city in the hopes of starving the city into surrendering. Crowning of Emperor Godwin II In November of 2578, the Christian Democratic Party and the Luthori Tory Party seized control of Oalapo. The city then became the official headquarters of the Luthori Tory Party. The leader of the Luthori Tory Party declared himself Emperor Godwin II of Luthori. He was crowned by the Selucian Catholic Pope Pius I in Tinako. Egalitarians forces are fortifying the Utagia/Tinako border and are preparing an attack on Fort William. Cease Fire A cease fire was declared by the Christian Democratic Party upon the passing of the Religious War Avoidance Act in January of 2579. The Aldurian Navy has reached the coast of Luthori but is closely watched by the Selucian Fleet and naval ships loyal to the Luthori Tory Party and Christian Democratic Party. Cease Fire Ends In April of 2579, the Egalitarians crossed into Geharan and Orange ending the cease fire. The new rational for the war, according to the Egalitarians was to restore citizenship to all nationals in the country. The Christian Democratic Party and the Luthori Tory Party sent Godwin Scrope to Selucia to prevent his claim of the Crown to distract the war effort. thumbnail|